Brave High
by Divergentchick4
Summary: A story of the Divergent characters in High school! Also this is not an AUTOMATIC FOURTRIS FLUFF STORY. I dont like those stories, beacause incase you havent read divergent it takes time to fall in love, not one look, am i right? So i made it to where they are Aqauntences foor a while then freinds then aventually dating, SO DONT FREAK OUT! THERE WILL EVENTUALL BE FOURTRIS! 4
1. Chapter 1

_Your on the phone with your girl freind she's upset_

_she's goin off about somethin that you said. cause she doesnt get your humor like i dooooooooo._

I wake up to my one of my favorite songs playing on my alarm clock, i lay in bed and sing along with it.

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night_  
_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_  
_And she'll never know your story like I dooooooo_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_  
_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me, you belong with me_

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_  
_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_  
_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_  
_Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_  
_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_  
_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_  
_Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_  
_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_  
_All this time how could you not know?_  
_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_  
_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_  
_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_  
_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_  
_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_  
_All this time, how could you not know?_  
_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_You belong with me_  
_Have you ever thought just maybe_  
_You belong with me?_  
_You belong with me_

I roll out of bed and, and jump in the shower. When i get out i run out of my bathroom and go to my closet, i get a pair of black jean shorts that go about id thigh and a black spegeti strap tanktop and a pink lacey tanktop to go over it that flows on the sides. I quickly get changed and go back in the bathroom too do my hair and makeup. I quickly blow-dry my hair straight and get out my make-up.I apply a little of a silver shimmer to my eye lids,mascara,eyeliner, and a light pink/tan lipstick. I look in the mirror, i may actually look pretty today. i go back in my room brag my camo backpack,keys,and phone and go down stairs. When i get downstairs i grab my lunch bag and start to make a sandwich, when im done i grab a gronola bar, and my back pack and head out to my car, i have a cherry red ferrari, wondering how i have it? My mom owns like 12 stors and my dad is an government official. so we are kinda rich, i just dont see my parents at all, and i have a brother but he stayed in oregon before we moved here, so its just me and my parents now.I get in my car and toss my bags in the passenger seat, and pull out of the driveway. I just realized i dont really know how to get there, so i start driving in the direction of the school, Untill i see a person on the sidewalk walking with a Brave High sweatshirt ask him if he knows how to get there.I pull up beside him, and roll down the window.

"Sweet car!" he says

"Thanks! can u tell me how to get to Brave High? im a new student." i ask hesitantly

"Yeah! Um, take a left at Erudite street, the take 2 rights, 1 left, then u should see the school."

"Ok thanks! im tris by the way!"

"Oh hey tris! im will!" he says

"Do you want a ride? to school?" i ask. i mean he shouldnt have to walk! its cold!

"U sure?" he says

"Yeah!"i say and unlock the gets in and buckles up.

"So, Tris. Do u want to hang with me and my friends at school today?"

"Sure! You would let me?" i ask excitedly

"Of course! You seem like a cool person!"

"Thanks!" i say as we pull in a parkinglot in the front of the when will gets out 7 people come up to him asking who drove him here.I get out of the car slowly and grab my bags.

"Whos that?" Ask's a girl with a ponytail.

"Guys, this is tris! she is a new student here! i told her she can hang with us today!" says will

"OMG YAY A NEW GIRL!"yells a tall mocha skinned girl.

"Ok, well ill introduce them to u since they wont!"says will

"Ok! This is Shuana!"He says pointing to the girl with the pony tail. "This is Marlene!"He says pointing to a girl with redish brown curly hair."Lynn!" Pointing to a girl with a peircing in her ."Uriah, and Zeke! twins!" he says pointing to 2 boys that have choclate brown eyes."Christina!"Pointing to the girl with mocha skin."And last, my man Four!" he says. as he points to a guys thats super tall!and with ocean blue eyes. "Nice to meet you tris!I think we are gonna be great friends!"Says christina."I hope so!" i this year WILL be different and i WILL make friends! "Come on! lets go get your schedual!"Says christina gesturing me to follow her. i do. I wave at the others and say "Nice meetin you guys!See ya later!" and turn around. i hear a few 'You to's' and 'same's' and we walk in the building.

Four (P.O.V)

Oh great. A new girl. Just another girl that will bug the crap out of me, just because im a football player, and my dad is the mayor doesnt mean they can just bug me. Yeah she is kinda pretty, and she has an awesome car, doesnt mean ill like her, you know?

"Dude she's hot!" says uriah

"Dude you got a girlfreind" i say as we walk through the doors of a school.

"Yeah, but you dont." he says looking at me. I roll my eyes and unlock my locker.

"That doesnt mean i want besides this is her first day"

"Whatever four, your such a PANSYCAKE" he says and walks off, Uriah and his dumb words...

I get to my first class:English, right before the bell rings, Fewww. I wouldve been tarty.

"Welcome back to school everyone!" Says , i scan the class for a empty . The only one left is by tris.I walk over and sit by her and dont make eye contact.

"Okay! We have a new student! So will you stand up and tell us about yourself !" So its Tris prior...WAIT...Daughter of...oh no, Ill be seeing tris alot more than i stands up and begins to speak

"Um hi! Im Tris, I love basketball and cheer, My dad is a government official, my mom is a clothes designer, im 17, im in 11th grade, and my favorite color is blue." she says and sits down. Wow. Everyone mutters 'hi and 'cool'

"Okay class! Ill take roll, then we will have free time, BUT u have to stay in class."Then she begins to call names, when she says mine i say

"Here" and put my hand up. After everyone she says "Okay you can do whatever" then sits down.

I lean back in my chair and close my eyes. right then someone sits on ? I open my eyes to see lauren on me.

"Really lauren? Please just get off of me!" i say and try to push her off, but she just wraps her arm around my neck and tries to kiss me.I push her away, but she wont move

"Lauren! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" i say. she just stops and plays with my hair.

"I would totally punch you in the face right now, but your a girl, so WOULD YOU PLEASE GET OFF?" i say. still nothing, why wont the dang teacher do of the sudden lauren gets pulled off of me, bye tris, wait WHAT?

"Lauren? You dont do that, he's not gonna like you any more if you throw yourself on him like that." Says tris. She's right

"Ur just a jealous slut, so get away." says lauren.

"Im sorry, but if i recall, i wasnt the one trying to makeout with him and sit on him. so ur the slut." Tris says, dang, brave much?

All of the sudden...

* * *

**OK! So what do you guys think? Sorry i love T-swift so i had to put that song in there. Anyway! i know there are like 300,000,000 high school fanfic's about divergent, but they make it to where tris and 4 fall in love instantly, and i dont like that! DING DING incase you havent read the book that didnt happen!So i mad it wait longer till they admit they like each other!Please reveiw! And do yall like the p.o.v change? ALSO check out my other 2 stories: 'Dauntingjay' and 'Consergent' ID APRECIATE IT! LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Peace,hope, and fangirl love **

**Thanks!**

**~Divergentchick4~ **


	2. Chapter 4

**Chapter 2 (Tris P.O.V)**

* * *

its been one week since lauren punched me in the face.I still have a slight bruise on my cheeck still, everyday i go to school and Lauren makes fun of me for the bruise. its official, Lauren hates me. im laying in bed awoken from my alarm, im really not ready for more insults today,i just want the bruise to be gone.I roll out of bed and head into the made a few friends this first week of school,Uriah,Zeke,Marlene,Christina,Lynn, and Shuana. I like them, there really nice.I just dont know what i did to four to make him not like me, i just dont know what i did,and i dont like it when people dont like me.I sigh,step out of the shower and wrap a towel around me.

I go out of the bathroom and go to my closet, maybe i should try to look nice today? i mean its Friday! Ill try.I look through my clothes and grab a mid thigh denim skirt, black tights,and a light gray sweater with black lace in the back.I change and grab my black leather boots with a buckle, i put them on and go to the bathroom.I look in the mirror and see the bruise is almost gone on my face. I cover it up with makeup. i put silver sparkles on my eyelids and mascara on, also. On the bruise i just put a little bit of foundation, and Bam, it disapeared.

I grab my phone,bag,keys, and a gronola bar and jump in my car and head to school. Four has been rude to me lately, i didnt do anything, i mean he seemed really talky on the first day but ever since lauren punched me hes been...off? And im already preparing myself for her teasing, but hey you know what you cant see the bruise anymore, so i guess she will just tease me for being short,fat, or ugly now. Who knows with them.

I pull up to the school and Chris,Will,Uri,Mar,Zeke,Shuana, and Lynn, no Four, weird. They are waiting for me by our meeting place at the old mary-go-round in front of the schoool, they are all sitting on it laughing and trying to get it to spin again, they fail, i honestly think that if they try anymore it will break. I park, get my bag and phone and head over to them

"Hey guys!" i say

"Hey T!" Chris says

"Trissy poo!" Uriah says hugging m, whats wrong with him

"Whats wrong with Uri?" i ask everyone once he lets go.

"Knowone knows..." says Zeke,i look at my watch: !

"Guys 5 minutes till class lets go!" i say, they get up and we all head into school, when we get in i see Peter,Drew, Molly, and Lauren. When i walk by them they yell:

"Hey look its the Stiff!" he says, Oh im so hurt! i think. note my sarcasm. Everyone just laughs at me after he says that.

"Hey look its the dip-wad!And his his dip-wadians!" i say, everyone laughs harder at Peter then they did to me.

"Good one T!" Chris whispers in my ear and gives me a school its kinda like 2 main groups at our school: My group, and Peters group. So we are kinda like against each other in everything, its quiet funny actually. I get to my locker and grab my books for the next class, we all go in and starts to talk.

"Today we will have a Pop-Quiz! After everyone finishes you all can have a free class, as long as you stay in here."she says and hands out the quizes. I finish mine quickly and as i make my way up to the teacher to turn my test in Drew tries to trip me, as he puts his leg out and i kick it. Hard. He yelps and i smile, while everyone laughs, i take my test to the teacher, and sit back down. Then i decide to text Chris, because everyone is done.

**Heloooo Chrissy!;) ~T**

**Hey T! Wats up?~C**

**Nm. Wbu? ~T**

**Nothin lol. But sumthin is up with 4. Whats wrong with him, like ever sice the 'incident' hes been...off. ~C**

**IKR! Should i ask him?~ T**

**Yesh~C**

**Kk. TUL ~T (A/N: TUL=Text you later.)**

* * *

**(Tobias P.O.V)**

I turn in my test and sit back down. I pull out my phone and check my messages, i have one from Tris just now i check it:

**Hey 4. Whats the matter lately? ~T**

**Hi. Just tired z_z ~4**

**U sure? Cause uve been off since lauren punched me:( ~T**

**Well thats why.I feel bad for u getting punched,i feel like its my sorry.~4**

**Dont be sorry. She's weak. It didnt even hurt:) And i wanted to help you so i did:) ~T**

**U sure ur ok? ~4**

**Absolutley positivley SURE! ~T**

**Hahha ok:)~ 4**

**Now will you go back to fun 4 instead of quiet 4?;)**

**anything for you;)**

**Then SMILE!~T**

i look at her and give her my biggest smile. she smiles back and laughs,

**Good boy:) *pets* ~T**

**Ruff *wags tail* ~4**

**Wierdo O.o ~T**

**U luv me tho:) ~4**

**I do sadly;) ~T**

**:D ~4**

Then the lunch bell goes off.

i grab my bag and wait for Tris, so we can walk to lunch together, me and her have gotten really close over this past month, she is like my best friend other than Zeke. She is a cool person to talk to and hang out people think we are dating, be nope. We are just close friends. Me and Tris walk through the cafateria doors, and right then and there someone throws a spoonful of pudding at my face. I look up and see everyone is throwing food. Food great. Then someone throws a hot dog covered in ketchep at Tris and it gets all over her gray sweater. she just gasps picks it back up and throws it in Uriahs . I guess he threw it at her.

i laugh cause Uriah fell out of his seat, then Zeke smears cake all over my he didnt! then Tris nudges me with her elbow, handing me a plate with a slice of cake, and i know just what to do with it. Zeke is running around like an idiot, so i jump in front of him and smash the plate and cake in his face. He gasps and tries to chase me but before he can get far, Tris trips him and squirts mustard on my girl! Then she gets up runs over to me grabs my arm and we run. Then someone throws a juice box at her shoulder and she falls.**(A\N:see what i did there:)**i drop to and right after i help her up Principle Weaver walks in and gasps at the cafateria, then i look at it to: Everything and everyone is covered in food. "Who started this!?" yells. Everyone points at Uriah and Zeke.

Answer:

"You two office now! And the rest of you get changed and get to class!" she yells, me and Tris walk together to our lockers and there next to each other. We both get our clothes and change when i get done i wait in the hall for Tris. When she comes out her hair is in a bun, she has black sport shorts, a plain black shirt and gray sneakers,

"You didnt have to wait for me Four!" she says when she sees me,

"I know i didnt have i wanted to" i say starting to walk with just smiles at me.i smile back,

"What class you have next?" i ask her,

"Math, You?"she says, dangit.

"Geography, or as i call it dumbography."she laughs,

"That clas is pretty dumb, huh." she says, i just nod.

" talks like mountain man off of duck dynasty, hes like, Weeeellllccooooommmeeee cccccclllllaaaaasssss ttooooddaayyyyy yoooouuu aaaaarrrreeee goonnnnaaa leeeeeaaaarrrrnnnn aaaaabbbbooooouuuuut wwwweeeeatttttthhhhhheeeeeerrrrr"**"Blonde"**

Hey, I think you got my number  
When I was out with my brother  
You said, 'Hi', and I think I liked you  
Oh we talked about maybe getting together  
A raincheck on the weather  
Cloudy skies and I had to get home oh those eyes  
I thought you were a really nice guy  
I thought you were just my type  
But I forgot your name

I'm a blonde so excuse me  
I'm a blonde, I get crazy  
And everybody knows we're a little more fun  
I like to play it up like I'm dumb  
D-dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb  
'Cause I-iiii-m a blonde

Hey, I'm not a college grad yet  
There are some books I haven't read yet  
But I could quote a little bit of Shakespeare in my sleep  
But there have been those times  
When I've clearly forgotten  
How to spell words like  
R-E-E-D-I-N-G  
Me  
Me, myself  
And I try really hard to get by  
With simple little things...

I'm a blonde so excuse me  
I'm a blonde, I get crazy  
And everybody knows we're a little more fun  
I like to play it up like I'm dumb  
D-dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb  
'Cause I-iiii-m a blonde

Oh oh oohh (I-I'm a blonde)  
Oh oh oohh (I-I'm a blonde)  
Oh oh oohh 'cause I-iiii-m a blonde

Maybe if I cared enough to dye my hair  
Then you'd take me serious  
Maybe I could try to change up their minds  
So they take me serious  
Oohh  
So they know  
Everybody knows that I'm not dumb  
D-dumb, dumb, dumb

I'm a blonde so excuse me  
I'm a blonde, I get crazy  
And everybody knows we're a little more fun  
I like to play it up like I'm dumb  
D-dumb, dumb, dumb  
D-dumb, dumb, dumb  
D-dumb, dumb, dumb  
'Cause I-iiii-m a blonde

Oh oh oohh (I-I'm a blonde)  
Oh oh oohh (I-I'm a blonde)  
Oh oh oohh ('Cause I-iiii-m a blo-onde)

I laugh when she is done cause she is a blonde,she just rolls her eyes. Then we pull into the driveway,

"Thanks Tris!"i say and jump out of my car,

"Welcome 4!"she yells and drives off, i go inside and start my homework.

* * *

**WELP THERE IT IS! CHAPTER 2!:) So sorry i havent updated latley:( been busy:( i love you all tho:) have a wonderful day! COMMENT!**

**Love,**

**~Divergentchick4~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris P.O.V**

After I droped Four off at his house, I drove over to Chris' to spend the night.

I'm on her front porch now.I knock, nothing. Knock, I can hear running around, Chris opens the door really fast, and it scares me so I jump,

"Sorry!"she says

"Its all good."

"Hey I got a new neighbors and they have a girl and she is gonna go to our school next week." she says as we walk in,I nod, and I see her sitting at the dinning room table,

"Okay Taylor, this is my bestie of all besties, Tris!"Chris says

"Hi!"I say

"Hi, I'm Taylor!" says the short girl with dark hair, and freckles, pretty.I wave.

"I was thinking they could spend the night with us to, yeah Tris?"Chris asks

"Sure!"

"Lets go!" she says and leads us up to her room.

We just talk about school and teachers and our classes to Taylor until we want to learn more about her,

"So where did you move from?"i ask Taylor,

"Ireland."she says, DANG that is far!

"Why did you move?"i ask

"My dad got an government job offer that he took, he has a new co-worker now here."she says, wait! So does my dad! Omg are they working together?

**Taylors P.O.V**

"Wait what his last name, the co-worker?"Tris asks, um...what was it Preyer? Priory? Prior? oh yeah Prior!

"Prior."I say, her and Chris start sqealing, okay?

"What?"i ask, reallly wanting to know why they are like this,

"My last name is Prior, thats my dad!"Tris says, yay! I really like Tris she is cool, now our dads work together! Yay!

"Omg yay!"i say and start getting really excited, maybe this move wasnt so bad after all, i wil have friends and a great new school, in the dauntless group.

"Truth or Dare?" Chris asks, me and Tris nod.

"Tay T or D?"Tris asks, um can i trust them?

"D?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to prank call !"

"Uh-ok, number?"i ask pulling out my phone, she gives me the number i dial it and put it on speaker,

"Hello?"i ask in a terrible country accent,

"Hello, who is this?"

"This is Miranda from Herms mustard co. "

"Okay, what do you want?"

"To give you the 5,000 jars of mustard you ordered ma'am."

"I didnt order mustard, i dont even like it, i think you have the wrong person."

"Nope, you ?"

"Yes."

"Then i have the right person ma'am, i need you to pay before i sue u."

"Well im not paying, goodbye." she says and hangs up, then all 3 of us start cracking up.

I decided to get back with the game,

"Chris T or D?"I ask  
"T"  
"Who do you like?" I ask even though I wont know the person for a while,

"Will, you will meet him Monday."she says, I nod

"Tris T or D?"

"Um D."

"I dare you to prank Four at his house." Christina says with an evil grin, Tris looks expressionless,

"Why?"

"Cause. Now go over there and throw rocks at his window, the when he opens it, throw this egg at his face." Christina says to Tris, Tris hufs, cribs the egg and walks out the door.

**Tris p.o.v**

I grab the egg and walk out the door.  
I don't really want to do this but, I have to.

I don't want him to get mad, he's my best friend other than Chris, danger it Chris why did make me do this?

I walk up to his window on the 2nd floor and throw a pebble at it, nothing, I throw an rock this time, nothing, then I get a rock as big as my hand and throw it at the window, but right when I threw it Four opened the window and the rock hit his face and he fell out the window,

CRAP

"FOUR!"

**MUAHAHAHAHAH! IM EVIL LOL. SORRY FOE HURTING PRECIOUS 4:) JUST KNOW I WOULD NEVER KILL HIM BECAUSE WELL...I LUV HIM. ANYWAY HOW DID YALL LIKE THE CLIFF HANGER? I ALREADY HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER WRITTEN BUT I WONT POST TILL LATER SO YOU GUYS CAN LET THE CLIFFIE SINK IN :3**

**CQ: Do you play an instrument?**  
**if you do which one?**

**(don't have to answer, just for fun)**

**MA: Ukulele, Guitar, Piano:)**

**Also do you guys like Taylor? **  
**Or do you think she is **_**fish**_**y**  
**I'm gonna have some more charecters popping in to so be ready:) Also do you like the P.O.V changes? of you want a certain p.o.v send me a p.o.v request:)**

**love ya!**

**~Divergentchick4~**


	4. Chapter 4 OMG

After i took Four to the emergency room and told Chris im going home, and not going back to the party, i take Four home. We are almost to his house, he has been silent this whole time,

"Hey Four do you want to come over for dinner? So i can take care of you tonight?My parents are on there aniversary trip, and my brothers having a nerd paty at Mathews house."i ask him hesitantly, i dont want him to be mad at me so i have to make it up, he said he isnt mad, but who wouldnt be if i just broke your arm and gave you a slight concussion?

"Um. Yeah sure. As long as its okay."he says, yay! He cant be mad at me after i get him some dauntless cake and hamburgers!

"Okay, yeah its okay. Im gonna stop by the store for a second though. I need to get you a suprise dinner."I say with a grin.

"No its Okay Tris. You dont have to. We can just have whats at your house."He says trying to stop me, but im not gonna.

"Nope. I am. And i want to. If i had to actually cook dinner i would either catch the house on fire or give you food poisining."I say with no emotion on my face, he laughs, point one for me! I got him to laugh!

"I doubt thats true. Im sure your a great cook."He says,

"No really i suck. One time when i was babysitting in Oregon i tried making some chicken pasta and i caught the whole kitchen on fire. They still hate me for it."i say, he laughs again, point 2! I smile.

"Okay then. Remind me to never let you babysit any kids, and mostly mine."He says, i laugh but then stop quickly.I felt a twinge in my stomach when he said his ?

"Okay, you wanna go in or stay?" i ask pulling up in the parking lot,

"Um. Ill stay, Zeke wanted me to call him."He says, i nod, grab my purse and keys, get out, lock the doors and walk into the store. I go bye 2 hamburgers a whole cake, some root beer, ice cream, and an ice pack for him.i pay and ask them to double bag the bags so he cant see his i walk out of the store i pop open the trunk of my car, toss the bags in and get back in the drivers seat, Four still on the phone, on speaker.

"HEY TRIS!" Zeke screams through the phone, i shake my head and say

"Hey Zeke."And i drive out of the parking-lot to my house.

When we got home i put the food on plates, made us rootbeer floats and grab forks. I walk out and see his eyes frozen to the screen and he looks pale, i look at the screen, i freeze, drop the plates and hold my breath.

**Four P.O.V**

While Tris is in the kitchen i get comfortable on the couch and turn on the T.V to see that the news is on, i watch it for a moment then the ergent lady comes on,

***News on the T.V***

_"Thank you Michel. Yes this wreck happened exactally ten minutes ago."_

_" Andrew and Natalie Prior where found dead in a deadly car crash. They were driving on the intersection of Amity and Lewis and when they turned a Severly drunk driver crashed into the drivers side of the car and crushed both Andrew and Natalie. Reporters say they were on there way back from a vacation when the incident happened."  
_

_"Witnesses say they saw the young man driving the car drunk and tried to stop him, but it was to late when he crashed into Andrew and Natalies car."_

_"The Drunk driver has been identified as David Muslleham. He has been arrested three times one for murder, drinking and driving and robbery. David survived the wreck, just barely. But police say when David is healed he will be sentenced to Prision for 8 years. im Cara seedling, on news 46 works for you."_

***Off***

When Tris comes on she sees the screen and drops the plates. Im frozen, i feel sick. Those are her parents. That just died. She just stands there frozen. She shakes her head and slowly walks back in the kitchen.**  
**

**Tris P.O.V**

_ITS NOT REAL. NOPE. THIS IS FAKE. MY PARENTS DIDNT JUST DIE. NOPE. ITS FAKE. NOT REAL. _

_IM NOT CRYING._

_IM NOT DOING ANYTHING. I FALL TO THE FLOOR AND JUST SIT THERE. WHEN FOUR RUSHES IN I JUST LAY ON THE GROUND WIDE EYED._

_TERRIFIED._

_EMPTY._

_LOST._

_GONE._

* * *

**i cried while writing this.. *sniffs* i didnt want it to happen, bu it had to happen sooner or later. im sorry guys im sad to *cries*.**

**also im writing a new story called "Say what?" its gonna be about... **

**HAHA NOT TELLING YOU. Youll just have to read:)**

**Love you,**

**~Divergentchick4~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Four P.O.V **

Yesterday was the day Tris' parents died. I still feel really bad for her. She hasnt slept, ate or even said a word since she saw the news. I dont blame her, but we need to cheer her up. I wanna make sure she knows they are in a better place. I just want my best friend back.

Tris didnt go to school yesterday, so i just put her in her room with some waer, a couple gronola bars and some tishues. I didnt know what else to do, and im trying to help her the most i can.

Marcus has been gone on his 2 week long work trip so, i dont have to worry about him, i still have 12 days by myself. I like it. And i cant wait till year after next; ill be 18 and i can move out and live by myself. Me Zeke and Uriah want to save up enough money to by a big apartment together,i hope we can.

I decided we need to cheer Tris up so i send a group message to the group

**_To: Zeke, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Shuana, Christina, Will._**

**_Hey guys!We need to cheer Tris up, got any ideas? ~4_**

**_Party! ~Z_**

**_Cant, she wont leave the house:( ~4_**

**_THEN LETS BRING A PARTY TO HER!:) ~U_**

**_Ya!~C_**

**_Okay. Meet at Tris' house in 10 min. With food and games. Go! ~4_**

**OMW ~ C**

**Me 2 ~M**

**Me 3 ~L**

**Me 4 ~ S**

**ur not 4 ur shuana;) ~M**

**Shut up ~S**

I just laugh and sigh. We have the greatest friends. Im on my way to Tris' house. I hope she will be okay, i get there and knock on the door, she opens it up crying, awww.

"Come here Tris."I say, and engulf her in a hug. I just hold her there for about 5 minutes, then i pull her inside, close the door and wipe her tears away,

"Sorry Four, i just dont have any familly, Caleb said he is moving out and i live here by myself and im just gonna be lonely. I have no more family."She says crying, again.

"Look Tris."I say lifting up her chin so i can see her beautiful grey/blue eyes,

"Ill be your familly, Tris. They will be your familly Tris." i say opening the door to the group standing there, with flowers, food and movies.

"You guys, you are awesome, i love you all."Tris says, hugging each one of them, im glad she has gotten a little better. I smile.

"Never have i ever!"Uriah yells, oh boy.

**Tris P.O.V**

Im in the living room crying right now, on the couch. I havent spoken,eaten or pretty much moved since i saw the news. Im just sitting there when the phone rings, i get up dry my face and answer the phone

**Hello ~T**

**Hey Tris its Caleb ~C**

**Oh Hi ~T**

**Listen, i got an apartment with Mathew, so im moving out. Sorry. But i cant stay there. ~C**

**Seriously? Why~T  
**

**Because its to many memories of mom and dad. Im sorry Bea. But i have to go. ~C**

**Whatever Caleb. AFter you get your stuff i dont want to talk to you again. You dont just leave me here by myself. ~T  
**

i say, hang up and throw my phone at the wall. Why? Why does my life have to fall apart? First i had to move, then my parents died, then my brother practically disowned me.

I go back in the living room and cry, why God? Why? Why did you have to take my parents away from me? Huh? I need them. Whos supposed to walk me down the isle when i get married? Huh? My dad, was. Who was supposed to help me get my dress? Get ready for my weding? Whos supposed to help me get through high school? And college? I need them back! I need my parents back. Please. Im cut off by a knock on the door, i get up and dont bother cleaning up, i open the door and Four stands there, then i reconsider that i shouldve cleaned up...

"Come here Tris." He says engulfing me in a hug. i wrap my arms around him and just Cry. Im glad i have him here now. Im afraid if i didnt i would fall apart and no one would be able to pick me back up again, like im gonna shatter like a glass vase with water in it. All of me is gonna spill out.

"Sorry Four, i just dont have any familly, Caleb said he is moving out and i live here by myself and im just gonna be lonely. I have no more family."i say crying again, i need someone.

"Look Tris." he says lifting my chin up so i have to look in his beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"Ill be your familly, Tris. They will be your familly Tris."He says opening up the door to the group standing there, with flowers, food and movies.

"You guys, you are awesome, i love you all."Tris says, hugging each one of them, im glad she has gotten a little better. I smile.

"Never have i ever!"Uriah yells, Oh great.

We all get in a circle in my living room, im sitting by Four and he has his arm around my shoulders, i put my head on his shoulder. Marlene is sitting by Uriah, Zeke by Shuana, and Christina on my other side with Will. We all got water bottles to drink,

Then Uriah starts the game:

"Never have i ever, had a number for a name." Me and Four take a drink, they all give me a confusing look,

"At my old school my soccer number was 6, i got callled 6 everyday since i got that shirt."i say, they nod.

"Never have i ever..."

* * *

**That chapter was exactaly 1000 words:) Without being planed;) Any way i will continue the game next chapter. I dont know how much ill update 2day. I have alot of school work to finish, WANNA KNOW WHY?::: So my last day can be friday... and you know what that means? MORE UPDATES!**

**Yeah i know you guys like new updates! And when i logged on today i almost had a heart attack, 40 reveiws? WHAT? I was like I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**I really do:) Also make sure to read my other stories:) AND dont forget to REVEIW!PWEASE! *puppy eyes* **

**LOVE YOU!:)**

**~Divergentchick4~**


	6. EXCITING NEWS

p style="margin-top: 0.75em;  
margin-bottom: 1px; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica,  
sans-serif; font-size: 11.818181991577148px;"strongHello Loves!/strong/p 


End file.
